Dreaming of You
by SageK
Summary: What started as a dream becomes a reality. Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day and Blizzards abound!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Dreaming of You ** _

**Paring:** Blaine/Sam

**Rating:** NC-17 (a bit at the beginning and there will be more to come)

**Warnings/Tags: **A Blowjob and some sexy touching, but nothing too naughty yet. Some bad language.

**Summary:** What started as a dream becomes a reality. Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day and Blizzards abound!

* * *

_Sam was a sight, stretched out above him, skin flushed and lips kiss swollen. His long, hard body was a welcome weight, pressing Blaine into the mattress as they kissed, a sloppy, desperate clash of teeth and tongues that only served to make Blaine desperate for more._

_Whining, he rolled his hips up, unable to get much leverage, but it was just enough to push his cock along the center of Sam's abs. He repeated the motion with a groan and Sam smiled, mouthing a trail along Blaine's jaw._

"_You want something, Blaine?" he murmured, then paused to suck hard on Blaine's Adams Apple. "Tell me what you want, Baby."_

_Blaine had no idea how Sam was still able to form complete sentences while he was reduced to a handful of moans and sighed murmurs. It really wasn't fair, but as long as Sam kept flicking his tongue along Blaine's skin he was okay with that._

_Unable to voice his desire, Blaine placed a shaky hand on Sam's shoulder and pushed down a bit. Thankfully, Sam was able to read his intent and continued to kiss a trail down Blaine's chest, pausing only to nip playfully at his nipples and then sucks a trail of Hickey's along his hip._

_Shifting, Blaine spread his legs to allow Sam room to maneuver, but the blonde seemed intent to tease, licking and massaging the soft skin of Blaine's inner thighs, completely ignoring his cock, which was achingly hard and weeping against his stomach._

"_Sam! Oh God, please," he babbled when Sam's tongue fluttered over his balls before he licked a warm, wet stripe up his length._

"_Is that what you want?" Sam murmured, kissing Blaine's belly right beside where his straining cock lay. "I hope so, cuz I'm going to suck you until your eyes roll back in your head, but you're not gonna cum until I'm inside you. Think you can handle that?"_

"_No," Blaine gasped, even as he nodded and tugged on Sam's hair, desperate for him to do something._

_Sam smiled up at him through golden lashes and gripped him gently, thumbing the bead of pre-cum that had gathered on the tip. Blaine gasped and trembled, forcing his eyes to stay open as Sam lapped at the little ridge just under the swollen head._

_When he closed his lips, his puffy, red lips, around the tip of Blaine's cock, he couldn't help but throw his head back, arching into the warm, perfect suction. As Sam began to bob his head, swallowing Blaine a little deeper each time, he couldn't contain the steady stream of nonsensical babble._

"_Sam! You… I…Oh…," he gasped, then moaned deeply when he felt Sam's throat working around him. Everything seemed to fade away as Sam hummed and Blaine cried out, begging, "Please!"_

_There was a wet pop as Sam pulled away and Blaine nearly sobbed at the loss of his mouth…._

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

Rarely had Blaine felt such loathing for his alarm clock, but when it jolted him awake, he groaned and not in the good way. He was breathing heavily and achingly hard in his flannel pajama pants, the lingering desire and desperate arousal from his dream refusing to dissipate.

With a choked moan, he reached down and grabbed himself, giving a few rough tugs and spilling over his fist, harder than he'd cum in quite some time.

He'd tried and failed not to pull up the image of Dream!Sam, eyes dark with lust and lips stretched around him.

Cursing himself, Blaine staggered toward the shower feeling a little sick. It was one thing to jerk off thinking about some Hollywood actor (though honestly, his sex drive had taken a little hibernation period after his and Kurt's breakup), but another entirely to picture his best friend.

He felt like he'd done something dirty and a little wrong.

Which was why he spent the next week avoiding Sam and unable to look him in the eye when they were forced to be in the same room.

His strategy was working well enough until Sam cornered him backstage, having tracked Blaine down while he was hiding there eating lunch.

"What did I do?" Sam asked immediately, startling Blaine with the fear in his tone. "I'm sorry. Just tell me and I'll fix it. Please…."

Blaine looked at him then and his heart broke a little to see how hurt and afraid Sam looked. It was then that he realized how his sudden distance must've seemed to Sam, who had some abandonment issues. "Oh no, Sam. You didn't do anything. It's me…."

"You didn't do anything either," Sam was quick to assure him. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Pursing his lips, Blaine decided it would be better for Sam to be mad then to have him think he'd done something to drive Blaine away. "Sam…look, you're not going to want to hear this, but I've been avoiding you because I had a dream about you."

Sam blinked. "The dream? Why would that make you…Oh, okay. A sex dream."

Not wanting to meet Sam's eyes and see disgust there, Blaine stared at the floor and said, "Yeah, I didn't mean to. It just happened." For a moment, Sam was quiet. Then he let out a muffled snort and giggle and Blaine's eyes bounced up to his face. "You're laughing!"

Through his giggles, Sam said, "Dude, I'm just relieved! I thought I must've done something really bad, but you just got all weird over a wet dream?"

Blaine gaped at him. "You're not mad?"

"No," Sam assured him. "Everyone has the occasional naughty dream about people they know. Dreams don't hurt anyone."

Feeling better than he had in week, Blaine smiled. "I just felt like…You're my friend and now there's this image in my head and, wow, it should not be there."

Sam bit his lip for a moment. "If it makes you feel any better, I've had a dream about you before."

That just derailed whatever coherent thoughts Blaine might have been forming. "What?"

Shrugging, Sam said, "Well, you know, we're close and stuff and your cute…so yeah, it happened and it was pretty hot."

"Uh…," Blaine fought to process this information. "And, as a straight guy, that didn't bother you?"

Shoulders bobbing up and down, Sam sighed. "How come Brittany's the only one who gets that it's not about labels?"

"Bisexual?" Blaine questioned, then paused. "You and Brittany have discussions about sexuality?"

That had to of been interesting.

"And Santana. After Brittany went back to her, I think she felt bad about dumping me, so they were quizzing me about my type, wanting to fix me up with someone…and I told them. Britt understood and Santana said that I'm 'Bi with Demi leanings'."

"Demisexual?" Blaine asked, only vaguely familiar with the term. Pulling out his iPhone, he googled it and read the entry in the Urban Dictionary.

_Demisexuals are characterized by a lack of sexual attraction toward any person unless they become deeply emotionally or romantically connected with a specific person or persons…neither primarily attracted to either __sex__…looks for personality over sex by nature…._

"I like sex," Sam commented, then shrugged little. "I'd just rather be with someone I care about, you know?"

Blaine nodded and thought about what he knew of Sam's dating history. According to Kurt, Sam had been crushed when Quinn cheated on him with Finn and he'd spent a few weeks making out with Santana and looking miserable. Blaine and Kurt had double dated with Sam and Mercedes and they had seemed really happy together, having been friends for most of a year for dating. Britt and Sam just got each other on some strange level and had also been close friends before dating.

"I can understand that," he agreed, then frowned a little sadly. "It is better with someone you love."

"I loved Brittany. Still do. But I love a lot of people don't wanna sleep with them. I'll always love Quinn, Mercedes, Britt, even Santana in a different way. I love Mike and Puck, their my bros. I love Kurt because he was the first person I ever met who just knew himself so well. I love you," Sam rambled, leaning a hip on a packing crate. "I just want to love someone and have them love me too."

How they got here from his initial mini-freakout over his sex dream, Blaine wasn't entirely sure, but he wasn't going to complain. Discussing love was a lot less humiliating. "I love you too, Sam," he said softly and that simple statement caused the blonde to visibly brighten.

It was nice to want to be around someone who was just as pleased to see you.

Without the sex elephant in the room, they fell back easily into their usual relationship, other than the occasional, reassuring exchange of, "Love you, dude."

Yeah, they didn't say that in front of anyone else, because everyone would make such a big deal about it.

They had glee, student Council, the superhero club, they were gym buddies and geeked out together as often as possible. Blaine helped Sam study (though years of tutoring it taught Sam methods to manage his dyslexia and he had a B average) and Sam let himself be dragged along to one of Blaine's fathers terminally boring parties.

Sure, after the first incident, Blaine had a few more dreams with Sam playing a starring role (some sexual, some just…romantic), but Blaine just try to ignore them. Sam was his best friend and very attractive, so of course he'd occasionally be on Blaine's mind.

It was perfectly normal and didn't mean a thing…except that it kind of did.

That was another thing Blaine tried to ignore and he thought he was quite successful in doing so.

"Hey," Sam's voice alerted Blaine to his presence a moment before his warm palm landed between Blaine's shoulder blades. It had become Sam's standard greeting when he saw Blaine staring into his locker. "Ready to spend a few hours learning choreography again?"

Most of the club was actually doing quite well with their current dance numbers, but Brittany and Jake had gotten to talking and had somehow decided that their mission in life was to drill everyone until they could dance in their sleep. They were never going to be as good as Britt, Mike or Jake, but, without Finn's stumbling, they were doing okay.

As almost everyone had fled as soon as final bell rang (it was Monday, everyone hated Mondays), they were alone in the hall, so, feeling a little giddy, Blaine did a quick 360° spin on his toes. "Bring on the dance tyrants."

Sam snorted. "Don't even joke. Brittany tried to borrow Coach Sylvester's encouragement stick, but even she hesitated to arm Britt with a cattle prod."

Blinking, Blaine said, "Well, that's a terrifying thought."

"Yeah," Sam agreed as Blaine shut his locker and they headed toward the locker room to change into loose, light weight, dance appropriate clothing. "So, Thursday's Valentine's Day."

The female population of the school had begun to get that slightly crazed look in their eyes at the end of last week, something that seemed to be a yearly prelude to this particular holiday. Blaine was just happy that Tina was over her little crush.

He adored the girl…but she was a girl.

"That would explain why Kitty has been more scary than usual," Blaine mused. "I seriously think she might be working herself up to dump crushed glass into Marley's food or something."

"She's scary and not in the good Santana way," Sam replied archly. "And the bad kind of crazy, too."

"That's true." Blaine was fairly sure that the Cheerio had had some hand in encouraging Marley's eating disorder, though he couldn't prove it. "So, what about Valentine's Day?"

Sam took a breath. "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

Blaine stopped and turned to look at Sam. "What?"

"Do you want to be my Valentine?" Sam said, cheeks turning an endearing shade of red. "I thought it might be a romantic first date, but I suck knowing what's right in that sort of situ…."

"Yes," Blaine interrupted, still a little surprised, but in a good way. "I'd love to be your Valentine, Sam."

Again, Sam gave him one of those smiles that said he'd made his day.

Tuesday & Wednesday passed in a happy blur of busy practices and trying not to incur the wrath of any of the girls. On Wednesday afternoon, Sam failed when Kitty attempted to coerce him into having dinner with her breadsticks on Thursday and he turned her down.

They were going to have to keep a wary eye out for her revenge.

But even Kitty's imminent rampage didn't put a damper on Blaine's good mood.

Thursday morning, he arrived at school with a small teddy bear tucked into his bed. He would've felt wrong not getting Sam something, but, as the blonde really didn't do sweets, he had to go another route. He thought Sam would appreciate the bear, clad in a tiny Captain America costume, complete with a heart shaped shield.

There had been an Iron Man bear as well and he considered buying, but he refrained, deciding he was too old to buy stuffed animals for himself. It was cute when someone else did it, but not when you got it simply because it appealed to your not so inner nerd.

Sam was lingering by Blaine's locker when he got there, smiling and bright eyed, far more alert than the rest of the masses. He always got up at an ungodly hour, jogged to McKinley and used the weight room before school began. Up close, Blaine could tell he'd recently showered, skins still scrubbed pink and smelling of pine scented soap and clean boy, a uniquely Sam smell as he rarely used cologne.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said by way of greeting, letting his fingers quickly brush against Blaine's.

Smiling, Blaine replied, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."

"I think we need to send text out to the rest of the glee club," Sam told him very seriously. "The hockey team already caught Jacob ben Israel and dumped in the hall dressed like Cupid, so there on the warpath."

Blaine cringed. "Lovely. That's a mental image I didn't need."

"You don't need to tell me. I saw it," Sam shuddered, then shook his head and fussed with his backpack. "I got you something."

Pleased, Blaine smiled. "I've got something for you."

Sam blushed. "You'll probably think it's silly, but I sorry and…."

He trailed off, blinking as Blaine pulled out the Cap!Bear, then grinned broadly and produced the IronMan!Bear Blaine had seen.

Fingers brushing more than was necessary, they exchange the Bears as Blaine murmured, "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"We know each other pretty well," Sam chuckled, carefully tucking Cap!Bear into the breast pocket of his shirt so the cowl clad head was visible.

None of Blaine's own pockets were loose enough, but he set Iron!Bear into the front pocket of his messenger bag. The little repulsors on its paws were tiny blue hearts and Blaine didn't even try to hide his besotted smile.

Further down the Hall, a grunt of startled pain was heard and they turned to see a diaper clad, confused freshman sitting on the floor, retreating hockey players high-fiving each other as they laughed.

Heaving twin sighs, Blaine and Sam began to send out warnings to their friends.

Glee kids were always favored targets at McKinley.

By some miracle, everyone in the club escaped torture at the hands of the hockey team, though it had been a close call for Ryder, who had nearly been cornered until the arrival of Sugar.

Even the hockey players were afraid of Mr. Motta.

That night, New Directions and The Warblers (still smarting from the sectionals cheating scandal, but most of the boys were honest and hadn't wanted to win by any means other than merit anyway) gathered at Breadstix to serenade customers and (for some of them) have their own dates.

Before the crowds arrived, the two teams stood there, exchanging slightly stilted conversation and Sebastian sidled over to Blaine. "How are you holding up?"

Blaine peered at him curiously. "Fine. Yourself?"

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian quipped, "I just mean it's your first Valentine's Day since breaking up with Kurt."

"Oh." Blaine hadn't been expecting that and it still hurt a bit to think about Kurt, and probably would for a while, but he was here with Sam, who made him happy again. "I'm good."

"Really?" Sebastian seemed pleased. "I don't suppose you'd want to…."

"I have a date, thanks," Blaine interrupted, realizing where this was going and wanting to nip it in the bud.

Sebastian's eyebrows migrated toward his hairline. "Well that's interesting. Where is he?"

Blaine felt Sam's presence at his shoulder before he spoke. "We're gonna start in a minute."

"Sam, I don't think you formally met Sebastian," Blaine said, introducing the two boys and letting himself leaned back slightly, his shoulder pressing against Sam's chest.

Eyeing them speculatively, Sebastian said, "Hmmm. Very interesting."

Then he wandered off to shepherd wayward Warblers who were enjoying the restaurants coed atmosphere.

"Well, damn." Puck had materialized out of nowhere, one brow raised and finger waving between Sam and Blaine. "You two?"

They haven't really discussed telling the others and Blaine felt warm when Sam easily replied, "Yes, Puck. Go on. Say whatever it is you gonna say. Get it out."

The older boy snorted and pulled out a notebook. "Full on gay or bi, Evans?"

"Bi."

Puck appeared to be checking something in his book, then frowned. "Fuck. How does she always do this? Santana won the pot."

Sam stared. "The pot?"

"You made a wager about Sam's sexuality?" Blaine… Honestly, he wasn't all that shocked by anything Puck did.

"Yeah, I ran book on everything at McKinley. See, last year, Santana put money on Sam-Bi-Hobbit. Fuckin' scary ass lesbian voodoo gaydar…."

As he pulled out his phone, clearly texting Santana, Blaine realized the rest of the club had been listening to their conversation.

Well, that was one way to go public.

The girls all seemed to think they were adorable (Kitty, happy with the attention of a half-dozen Warblers, didn't care either way) and the guys were supportive (though Finn seemed confused) and the rest of the night was spent singing and sharing a meal during breaks. They held hands across the table, something new and nicely exciting to add a hint of different to dinner, as they'd shared countless meals before.

Later, sitting in Blaine's car before he dropped Sam off for the night, he said, "I had a really wonderful time, Sam."

"Me too," Sam agreed, smiling softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked painfully cute and Blaine's smile grew. "What?"

Shaking his head, Blaine chuckled. "You. I just like being with you."

"Yeah?" he asked happily, grinning as he turned in his seat to face Blaine. "I really like being with you too."

Blaine was about to make a quick about how that boded well for potential future dates, but the words caught in his throat when Sam leaned across the space between them and caught him in a gentle kiss. Sam's lips were soft, slick with raspberry Chapstick and Blaine sighed, melting into the contact.

When Sam's tongue swept tentatively at Blaine's lips, he parted them, meeting it with his own and allowing Sam to draw him closer. The cramped confines of the front seat weren't ideal, but neither of them cared, too wrapped up in each other.

By the time they tore themselves apart, they were breathing hard and Blaine was willing to bet he looked as _wrecked_ as Sam, care mussed, eyes dark and mouth red and swollen….

Sam's mouth, Oh God, he was so going to have one of those dreams tonight.

"Come pick me up in the morning?" Sam asked quietly, voice eager. "Early, but not early like when I jog to school. We could have some time to ourselves before…."

A before school make out session sounded like a fabulous way to start a Friday.

Friday.

The weekend.

He and Sam usually had sleepovers on Fridays, sometimes (usually) Saturdays too.

"Do you still want to stay over tomorrow?" Blaine murmured, kissing Sam again because he could. "I mean, I want you to, but if it seems odd now, you could see any guest room…."

Sam smiled. "Course I'm going to sleep over. Not saying any…sex is going to happen, but I want to sleep with you."

"That sounds great," Blaine replied. Sam had always been a cuddly sleeper, a fact Blaine found out during their first guy's night (which was what they called sleepovers in an attempt to sound less like tweenage girls), when he woke up with Sam wrapped around him like a big blonde octopus. It was actually nice, but not something Bros did, so he had tried to wiggle free (studiously ignoring the morning wood poking him in the hip) without waking Sam…who immediately woke, of course.

To Blaine's relief, he had laughed and said he was clingy and sorry if he had made Blaine uncomfortable. Apparently, Finn, Puck and Mike had learned to preemptively pile pillows around him if he fell asleep will they were hanging out. Blaine was quick to assure him that it was fine and they had fallen into the habit of pretending that they didn't regularly sleep snuggled together.

It was actually very comforting…a little torturous, but so worth it.

And now he had free reign to enjoy Sam's tactile nature.

Exchanging a few more kisses, Sam eventually said good night and Blaine drove home with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

TBC… (That's not even half of what I've got written and it's not nearly done!)


	2. Snow Day

The next morning, Sam was waiting on the sidewalk when Blaine pulled up, which was surprising considering the snowstorm that had moved in overnight. He practically dove into the warmth of the car before it was even fully stopped. "Drive, drive, drive," he chanted, leaning close to the heater with a happy sigh.

Raising a brow, Blaine complied and asked, "Making a quick getaway?"

Sam snorted. "Yes. Away from the memories of the conversation I had with Finn last night. First there was the 'No, I did not turn gay, you don't turn gay' talk. Then the bisexuality discussion…I think his eyes crossed a few times, but eventually I just went with telling him to think of a pickier male Brittany. Then it was 'Well, if you like girls, why a guy?' Then it got worse! He started twitching and asked if I knew what I was doing, because he Googled gay sex…."

At that point, Blaine couldn't help but let out a choked bark of laughter. "He Googled…Oh, bad idea!"

"I tried to tell him that, but he's, like, traumatized. I'm just glad Burt and Carole weren't around overhear anything he said," Sam grumbled, shaking his head. "I don't know exactly what he saw, but…."

"It's Finn. Anything Google spat at him for that search would drive him over the edge."

"Yep. He's gone nuts with the side of nervous, can't look directly at me, which I'm hoping will fade in a few days," Sam replied. "Thankfully he was asleep when I got up. He left a couple of condoms by the fruit I played out for breakfast this morning though."

Still biting back giggles, Blaine said, "Hopefully not a banana." When Sam pursed his lips, he laughed harder again. "Seriously?"

"I think it speaks of what a good friend I am that I didn't put the damn thing on the banana and leave it on the table waiting for him."

Pulling into the dark, empty parking lot, Blaine chose a remote space so they wouldn't be disturbed anytime soon. "Sounds like you had an _interesting_ night and morning. Anything I can do to make it better?"

"Well, now that you mention it…."

It took some maneuvering, but they quickly worked out that it was fairly comfortable for Sam to tilt his seat back which would allow Blaine to sprawl on top of him.

Morning make outs were great way to start the day and Blaine didn't know how much time it passed when his phone buzzed. Letting out an unhappy noise, he pulled back from Sam, who did not want to let him go. "I set the alarm so we wouldn't be late," he murmured, groping for his phone as he surrendered to another kiss. "It must be…oh."

"Oh?" Sam mumbled, clearly unconcerned, lips still busy at Blaine's neck.

Thumbing his iPhone, Blaine said, "I just got a text alert. The school called a snow day."

Sam smiled against his skin. "Cool."

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Blaine pushed himself off of Sam, knowing they'd get caught up in each other again if he didn't. Sam blinked in confusion and Blaine grinned. "Okay, plan. I need to stop at the market and pick up some food, so let's do that and then gets snowed in together for the weekend. Mom and Dad are in Europe somewhere, so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"I like that plan," Sam replied, glancing out the window. "It's really coming down out there."

Blaine nodded. "Last I heard, they're predicting two or more feet before the storm moves out. Even higher accumulations if it stalls, which was looking more and more likely as of the 6 AM news."

"Oh, that's gonna be fun to shovel. I've seen your driveway, dude. It'll take forever."

Blaine shrugged. "We have someone who comes out and plows. I usually clear the stairs and the front walk though."

The lot of the local Acme Grocery Store was fairly busy even at the early hour. Clearly, others were stocking up for the weekend as well. There were lots of harried looking parents pushing around carts that contained one or two disgruntled, snowsuit clad toddlers.

Both Blaine and Sam were well-versed in grocery shopping, more so than most teenage boys. As Blaine's parents were rarely around, he was in charge of such things and Sam had been helping his parents with errands for years and now bought groceries for himself, not wanting to mooch off of the Hudson-Hummel's any more than he had to (if she was home, Carol did insist he eat the dinner's she cooked, claiming it was her right as a mother to feed him).

In produce, they gathered array of fruits and veggies before snagging cold cuts and cheese from the deli. Ground hamburger and other meats were picked up the butcher counter before they began down the nonperishable aisles.

Blaine had just selected a large package of tortilla shells when he heard Sam say, "Hey, where's your mom?"

He turned to see Sam crouching by small, pigtailed girl. She shrugged, lower lip trembling. "I don't know!"

"That's okay," Sam was quick to reassure her. "Why don't we have one of the people who work here call her? The service desk is right there."

The girl sniffle then nodded and Sam produced a tissue from his pocket and wiped her nose, big brother instincts clearly flaring up. "I'm Sam," he continued as he took her hand and began toward the counter. "This is my friend Blaine. We're having a snow day. Are you?"

She nodded. "I'm going to be in kinnergarden next year. I'm Sophie."

"That's a pretty name," Blaine told her, which earned a small smile from the girl. He didn't have Sam's experience with children, but some things were universal.

"Do you know your last name, Sophie?" Sam questioned gently. "I'm Sam Evans and you're…."

"Sophie Carter."

"Good job," Sam praised, then stepped close to the customer service counter and waved at the woman working there. "Excuse me, ma'am, this little girl is lost. Her name is Sophie Carter and she's looking for her mother."

The woman's face immediately showed concern. "Oh, it's awful when this happens." She leaned over the counter and peered at Sophie. "You're okay, sweetheart. I'm going to page your mommy. Do you know her name?"

Sophie blinked and even Blaine knew what she was about to say before the word left her mouth. "Mommy."

"I had to try," the woman sighed, then picked up the speakerphone. "We have a missing child at the service desk. Parents, please see if you are missing someone." She then turned to Sam unenthusiastically. "I can keep her back here."

Blaine spoke quickly. "We'll just stay and keep her company. Hey, Sophie, do you like Disney movies?"

She nodded, still hanging onto Sam's hand. "Yes!"

"Me too," he agreed. "Do you have a favorite princess?"

"Rapunzel and Ariel," she declared, then touched her pigtails. "My hair's gonna be long, like Rapunzel. Mommy says so."

She frowned, clearly remembering that her mommy wasn't there at the moment and Sam jiggled her hand. "Sophie, I bet Blaine knows some of the songs from _Tangled_."

That comment headed off any tears and big eyes turned to Blaine. "You do?"

If it kept her from crying, it was totally worth admitting. "I do. Which you like to hear one?"

"Yes, please!" she nodded eagerly and Blaine met Sam's gaze as he cleared his throat and began.

"_All those days watching from the __windows__  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be"_

Sophie was gazing at him with rapt attention and around them shoppers at paused to listen. Even the board woman behind the counter looked gob smacked and was openly gaping. Sam was smiling, clear and warm, and expression Blaine eagerly returned.

"_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you"_

"Sophie!" A woman pushing a shopping cart and wrangling and five other youngsters made her way through the crowd. "Sophie, what have I told you about wandering off?"

"He sang the _Tangled_ song, Mommy!"

"I heard," she said, smiling a little when Sam shepherded Sophie over and continued, "I'm assuming she found you boys?"

Blaine nodded as Sam agreed, "Over by the taco fixings."

"Her oldest brother is about your age. Whenever she runs off, she latches onto the first teenage boy she finds. Thank you both."

Then she hustled her little herd off, saying, "If you're good for the rest of the trip, you can watch Tommy play hockey later."

When they were gone, Sam turned to Blaine. "Hockey. Tommy Carter."

Sophie's older brother was one of the guys who delighted in tossing Slushee's onto the glee club, coming after them with the zeal matched only by a few.

"How did he get such a sweet little sister?" Blame used as they continued with their own shopping.

The roads were starting to get treacherous and Blaine was thankful that he adopted four four-wheel-drive Subaru vehicle when he had turned 16. Cooper had, of course, gone for sports car, but that had seemed needlessly flashy and impractical given the Ohio weather.

Pulling into the safety of the heated garage was a relief. A quick trip into the mud room let them shed damp coats, hats and boots before hauling all the groceries into the kitchen.

Blaine busied himself putting most of the food away, though Sam kept a portion of it out, searching the cabinets and pulling out pots and bowls.

Raising a brow, Blaine said, "It's barely 10 AM."

Within imperious air, Sam waved a wooden spoon at him. "Beef stew is best when you give it time to cook together."

"You're the expert," Blaine conceded. Though he could keep himself fed, it was mostly simple, one step dishes or premade meals. He loved Whole Foods. He got dinner there a lot.

Sam, however, knew how to cook and, in his mind, a snowstorm meant homemade beef stew. Selecting a large pot, he put it on a burner and turned on the heat, pouring in a bit of olive oil.

"Anything I can do to help?" Blaine asked with a smile. "I might be able to burn water, but I can probably manage to cut up some vegetables."

Grinning, Sam nodded. "Yeah, rough chop the carrots, celery and potatoes and put them in a big bowl. I won't need them for a while, but it will be good to have them ready."

While Blaine got to work, Sam neatly diced an onion, then cubed beef, dumping the latter into the now hot oil. He peered into the pot and poked at it with a wooden spoon occasionally.

Once the meat met with Sam's approval, he lowered the flame and poured water in, adding Worcestershire sauce, a garlic clove, a bay leaf, the onion, salt, sugar, pepper, paprika, allspice and a dash of nutmeg. Then he covered the pot. "There. That has to simmer for an hour and a half."

Blaine smiled at him and put the vegetables he had cut up into the fridge. "That's enough time to watch two episodes of Buffy."

Snagging the timer, Sam set it with a nod. "Awesome."

The cuddled under fleece blanket, stealing kisses as they watched _The Witch_. After a while, Sam murmured, "Is it me, or does Cordelia remind you of Santana?"

"Huh," Blaine replied. "I never thought about it, but yeah…Santana on a low dosage of mood stabilizers."

They popped in _Once More With Feeling_ next, not seeing any reason to proceed in order. "Other than of spontaneous combustion, that curse could be fun," Blaine commented lightly after humming along with one song.

Teasingly, Sam poked him. "Really? You'd risk seeing Jacob Ben Israel serenade his Rachel Berry shrine?"

He frowned. "Okay, maybe not," he agreed, because Jacob was still creepily obsessed with Rachel. Normally, Blaine tried to sympathize with his fellow uncontrollably curly haired people, but Jacob made it impossible.

"I always liked Spike best," Sam commented as they watched Spike sing to Buffy in the cemetery. "He loved so much even when he was evil and then he changed, redeemed himself for love. And he didn't mope around all 'poor me, I got a soul, blah, blah, blah'. No, he took stock of his life and went forward. Kept living, unliving, whatever, without constantly badgering everyone about his super special soul. Spike got a soul too, and it didn't make him like Angel."

"I always shipped Buffy/Spike," Blaine agreed, nodding. "Angel was her first love and they had that whole star-crossed true love thing, but I think they would have just made each of them miserable over time. Buffy and Spike bettered each other."

By the time the episode ended, the timer rang and Sam shuffled out the kitchen, fished the bay leaf and garlic out of the pot then added the vegetables.

Since it was noon, they made sandwiches and ate them will seated at the kitchen counter. Well, Blaine had a sandwich. Sam placed two turkey slices onto romaine lettuce leaves and rolled them up. At Blaine's raised eyebrows, he said, "What? Were any junk food this weekend, some skipping out on the bread carbs."

"Okay," Blaine said slowly and Sam sighed.

"Don't give me those 'I think you have an eating disorder' eyes. Carol does that often enough and I read the pamphlet she gave me. I eat healthy and exercise to keep in shape, but it's not like I have a certain number of calories or carbs in mind. I splurge sometimes when I feel like it, and there's no starving myself or binging and purging as punishment. I'm good."

Blaine blinked. "Carol thought you had an eating disorder?"

"In her head, I think she has me lumped in with Finn and Puck so she assumes I should eat like them. Not gonna happen," Sam said, munching on one of his turkey/lettuce rolls. "Normally, I'd toss some hummus in these, but I didn't think to grab any."

Flicker of concern appeased, Blaine chuckled. "I still don't know how the eat like they do. Remember that party at Santana's last year? The pizza eating contest?"

"Oh God, that was just wrong. Five pizzas. Finn's a big guy but he must have a hollow leg."

It had been nauseating to witness.

They were still contemplating the horror of that party (which had been crazy, even for Santana party. A sophomore had lit himself on fire, but had also put himself out by falling into the pool, Brittany got stuck in a tree while visiting with the squirrels and somehow a freshman had wound up taped to the ceiling with about 100 roles of duct tape) when Blaine's phone buzzed. He looked down at it and smiled. "It's Cooper."

When he tapped face time, his brothers grinning face appeared. "Hey, little brother. I was going to leave a message. Why aren't you in school?"

"Snow day," Blaine replied. "We get a long weekend because of the Snowpocalypse outside."

"Nice," Cooper said. "How are things?"

Since his last visit, Cooper had been keeping in touch more often and he knew about Blaine and Kurt's messy breakup. They weren't super close, but they had a far better rapport than they had in years. "Good. Sam's here. He's making beef stew for us."

Cooper nodded. "Sounds good. Sam…he's the blonde who does impressions, right?"

Sam grinned and Blaine leaned toward him so the phone could catch both their faces. "Yes."

"Hi, Cooper," Sam greeted him genially. "How's California?"

Grinning, Cooper said, "That's part of why I'm calling. I just got a role in a new series! A lead!"

"That's amazing," Blaine replied, delighted for his brother. "What's your part?"

"I'm going to play a stripper who moonlights as a private investigator in New Orleans. It's going to be a really gritty drama, so I'm gonna head to Vegas for a couple weeks, hang out at some clubs, immerse myself in the atmosphere and get to know what makes these guys tick."

"Baby oil, body glitter and self-loathing," Sam said with a small frown. "Sometimes cocaine and diet pills…no personal experience with the last two, thank goodness."

Cooper stared at him from the phone. "Spend a lot of time hanging out in male strip clubs, Sam?"

"Cooper!" Blaine snapped, but Sam just snorted.

"I worked in one for 4 1/2 months. My family had money problems, so I did what needed doing. Yes, I was underage, but my fake ID is really good," he said, nibbling serenely at his lunch.

"Tell Blaine where you got it. His sucks," Cooper replied. "Look, I've got a call on the other line, but I'm totally going to pick your brain, Sam. Talk to you later, Blaine!"

"Baby oil, body glitter and self-loathing?" Blaine questioned as he set down the phone.

Sam shrugged. "Looking back, I'm more settled. It was what it was. Unpleasant, but necessary. When it was happening…It was pretty awful. I didn't want anyone else to know and after I leave the club I have to swing by DQ so Brendan could spray me down with the heavy-duty hose to get the glitter off my skin. I was little messed up about it for a while."

"Totally understandable," Blaine said, because it was.

Letting the topic drop, Sam rose and mixed some cornstarch with water then ladled some of the stews broth into a bowl and mixed in the water/cornstarch, stirring until it became smooth. Then he poured everything back into the pot and stirred some more, turning the flame down to its lowest setting.

"That smells really good," Blaine said, stepping in close to Sam side and slipping his arms around his waist. Sam made a pleased noise and slung his own armor and Blaine shoulders, still slowly stirring with the other hand.

"It's my favorite thing on a cold day," Sam murmured. "This is the fancier version, but you can make a decent meal with just the meat, veggies, cornstarch and water. Good for the budget."

For a few minutes, they stood there in the kitchen, soft music pouring from the iPod dock on the counter. Eventually, Blaine said, "This is nice. Do you think it's weird to feel so…comfortable so soon into a relationship. I mean, isn't there supposed to be a phase of nervousness when you worry about impressing the other person?"

"I think it's fine to be comfortable. It's great and a lot less stressful. We already know and like each other so we don't need to impress each other," Sam said, smiling down at him. "We can be ourselves with added kisses and cuddles. That's just all around awesome!"

"Well, if you put it like that," Blaine said with a smile, reaching up to pull Sam down for one of those aforementioned kisses.

The rest of the day was spent watching a selection of Marvel movies, discussing the merits of said movies and making out on the couch, a far more comfy place than the car. Far more intimate as well, without the layers of heavy winter outerwear between them.

Dinner consisted of big bowls of Sam's stew, crusty baguettes and sparkling cider (which Blaine had poured with a laugh. He could have taken wine from the humidor but he didn't want either of them to be tipsy) eaten in front of the fireplace.

After the first bite, Blaine groaned, "Oh my Lord, this taste better than it smells. I didn't think that would be possible."

"Mama taught me well," Sam said with a smile, soaking his baguette in broth and happily eating it.

"Can't wait to meet her," Blaine said lightly, then paused. "I mean, sometime in the future…."

Sam smiled. "This spring, when we stop having to worry about killer snowstorms, we'll pick a weekend and drive over to Kentucky. My family will love you."

"Really?" Blaine was a little surprised. "So, your parents know?"

"Of course," Sam said it like it was a given. "Summer after sophomore year, there was a guy I met at DQ. We really hit it off. I told my folks then."

"And they were okay with your bisexuality?" He prodded, knowing Sam's parents were churchgoing folks and sometimes that didn't mix well with alternate sexuality.

Snorting, Sam grinned. "As long as I'm happy, they're happy. We might be a little country, but mom and dad are like…hold over hippies disguised as blue-collar Christians. Sure, we go to mass on Sunday, but we also knowledge that the Bible was written by a group of men a very long time ago and that some of the ideas really need to be adapted when applied to the modern world."

"More people should think like that," Blaine said with a smile. "My parents…well, they aren't fond of the fact that I'm gay. Not that we were ever close, but now our relationship consists of one or two sightings a month, face time at dad's corporate events, money given in lieu of affection…But they do that to Cooper too, so…."

"Yeah, our families is big on affection affection. Expect lots of hugs. Sing to the kids and they'll latch onto like little monkeys."

It was hard to imagine a family really like that, but the image made Blaine smile. "I'll look forward to our trip."

After dinner, full, stated and changed into comfy pajamas, they lay on a pile of pillows and blankets by the fire, quiet and sleepy, trading soft kisses and touches. Letting his hands roam over Sam's T-shirt clad back, Blaine enjoyed the feeling of firm muscles through the thin cotton. Sam himself was busily getting acquainted with the spot below Blaine's jaw that, when licked or sucked, made him hum with appreciation.

Sliding a hand up under Sam's T-shirt, Blaine grinned, feeling the contrast of soft skin and hard muscle shifting beneath his fingers. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" He murmured, hips rocking gently against Sam, more of a reflex than any real attempt at friction.

Sam pulled back with a smile. "I want to make a snowman."

It took a moment for that to sink in and Blaine grinned. "What? Seriously?"

He nodded. "It'll be fun. We'll play outside and then come in and have hot chocolate and warm each other up."

"Oh, that does sound fun," Blaine agreed, catching Sam's lower lip between his own and tugging slightly, just to hear the little moan he discovered that action drew. Sam's lips were just a soft as they looked and Blaine enjoyed the new freedom he had to experience that first-hand.

One of Sam's hands cupped his jaw, thumb running along nighttime stubble. It seemed to give him pause, but then he smiled. "This is different. But nice."

Blaine smiled at him and leaned close, brushing his cheek against Sam's neck and feeling him shudder a little in reaction. Sam's own skin was still fairly smooth, tiny blondish hairs barely visible and Blaine kissed the corner of his jaw.

It wasn't really intentional, but Blaine shifted closer as Sam did the same and somehow they wound up pressed hips to hips, cocks lined up against each other even through their cotton and flannel pajama pants. The surprising contact and friction tore small gasps from each of them as they rocked slowly together, hands tugging at their shirts, stroking whatever skin they found.

Stretching, Blaine caught Sam's lips, then murmured, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Sam breathed in reply, rubbing his nose against Blaine's and letting therefore heads touch for a moment before stealing his own kiss.

What had begun as a sleepy cuddle by the fireplace had grown into something more intense. Warm and enjoyable, a little clumsy, as they were still learning how to interact with each other on this level, urgency quickly building.

Sam was panting slightly, short, even little puffs of breath, and Blaine felt a surge of power that his breathing stuttered when Blaine ground his hips forward with more purpose. Sam pushed back against him, hips hitching forward as he scrambled to grab at Blaine's hips.

The friction was good, not too hard, but not too languid and Blaine tried to set a steady rhythm as he leaned forward to suck on Sam's collarbone. Proving to be a quick study in this situation, Sam mimicked his movements, their hips working together. He gasped a bit when one of Blaine's roaming hands brushed over a nipple, arching to rub his chest harder against Blaine.

The sounds that Sam made, breathy little gasps and deeper moans were kind of amazing and Blaine tried to gather enough mental resources to make a note that he had to make Sam sound like this as often as possible. For the moment though, other things were more important and he pushed on Sam's shoulder, urging him onto his back so he could settle atop Sam.

"Oh," Sam breathed, sounding stunned when Blaine's hips settled heavily onto his own, the new position allowing them to get better leverage. His teeth sank into his bottom lip and Blaine had to lean in and kiss the abused flesh, even as they resumed bucking against each other.

With Sam arching up under him and gasping, Blaine could feel his orgasm building. They moved together, harder and faster, eyes locked, and hands scrambling to clutch at each other. A few more thrusts and Blaine groaned, shaking as his climax hit. He was vaguely aware of feeling Sam cum beneath him as he collapsed, burying his face against the taller boy's throat.

Panting and gasping, they laid in the tangle of blankets before the fire, enjoying the afterglow. One of Sam's big hands trailed along planes back in slow, lazy strokes. Blaine knew that they should get up, should clean up because they'd both just come in their pants, but he couldn't find the energy to do so.

The last thing he was aware of was the feel of lips pressing against the crown of his head.

TBC….


	3. French Toast and Hot Tub Time

When Blaine stirred the next morning, he enjoyed the warm, fuzzy feeling that always lingered until he was fully awake. Sam was wrapped around him from behind, his chest to Blaine's back, one of his thighs slotted neatly between Blaine's. There was a bit of pressure against his butt, clearly Sam's morning erection, which mirrored the one Blaine knew he was sporting.

With a smile, he shifted slightly then winced. "Ow."

Sam's hand, which had been lax on Blaine's abs, flexed and held him still. "Yeah, we probably should have cleaned up last night."

He sounded far too alert to have just woken up. "Morning. Been awake long?"

"Not too long," Sam replied, pressing a brief kiss to the soft skin just behind Blaine's ear. "Didn't feel like getting up."

If it works for the pressing concerns of morning breath, a need to use the bathroom and a desire to wash the dried cum out of his pubic hair (where it had dried, causing his underwear to stick and pull every time he moved), he would have been quite content to remain in Sam's arms. Instead, he mumbled, "Bathroom."

"Good idea."

Climbing to their feet wasn't pleasant for either of them and soon enough Blaine found himself in his bathroom, having left Sam in the guest bathroom. Quickly, he went about showering and going through his morning routine. When it came time to gel, he used a lighter hand then he usually did, knowing Sam would just mess his hair up by digging his fingers into it when they kissed anyhow.

It wasn't a horrible way to have a hairstyle ruined.

Emerging into his bedroom, Blaine saw that Sam's backpack was open, indicating he'd already been in to grab his clothes for the day. Quickly, Blaine tugged on a warm pair of jeans and a turtleneck sweater, grabbing a pair of socks to pull on later, before leaving his room in search of Sam.

He found him in the kitchen, again standing over the stove. The scents of fresh brewed coffee and bacon filled the air and Blaine had to grin. "You are going to make an awesome husband for someone one day."

Sam turned his head to give Blaine an amused glance. "I see how it is now. You only like me because I feed you."

Grinning, Blaine approached and tucked himself against Sam as he had the day before, fingers ghosting over the taller boy's flat, muscle belly. "Well, your abs are pretty stellar too!"

Laughing, Sam dropped a kiss onto Blaine's cheek and asked, "How many pieces of French toast will you eat?"

Blaine's stomach rumbled loudly at the thought and he replied, "Four."

After his first mouthful of French toast with a strawberry/blackberry sauce, Blaine groaned. "Oh, this is… Incredible. Another of your mom's recipes?"

Shaking his head, Sam flushed. "Paula Deen. I watched the cooking channel with Carol sometimes."

He seemed adorably embarrassed by that admission and Blaine felt compelled to lean over and kiss him until he was blushing for a whole other reason.

The snow was still falling heavily outside and, according to local news channel, the storm stalled, actually turning back on itself over Ohio and might not move out until sometime late Sunday or early Monday.

"We'll probably get another snow day," Sam mused, clearly pleased by that prospect as they pulled on their boots and coats. "Maybe Tuesday too, depending on how long it takes them to clean all this up!"

Considering the fact that there already looked to be about 2 feet on the ground, cleanup would probably take some time.

It took quite a while to make Sam's snowman, slogging through the knee-deep (or higher) snow, but eventually they accomplished their task. Then Blaine tackled Sam into a snow drift, which led to wrestling and far too much snow stuffed into their jackets.

They were both shivering by the time they made their way back into the house. Sam's lips were little blue and Blaine winced in sympathy before he had an idea.

"Come with me!" he said, grabbing Sam's hand and leading him into one of the houses large parlors. Stopping at the French doors that lead out onto the patio, he smiled.

The hot tub was bubbling away merrily, surrounded by heated tile and sheltered from the snow by an overhanging section of roof and custom-made, remote controlled shelter walls. Hitting a button, the hot tubs cover retracted, as did one of the walls, so they could watch the snow fall well beyond the sheltered nook.

"But it's cold out!" Sam protested, his brain immediately rebelling at the idea of getting into water surrounded by snow.

Stripping down to his boxer briefs, Blaine dumped his snow soaked clothes into the basket by the door and gave Sam an imploring look. "Trust me."

With a sigh, Sam shed his own clothes (keeping his blue boxers on) and accepted the towel Blaine offered.

The air was bitingly cold, but the tile warm and Blaine was quick to set his towel down several feet away from the hot tub, where it would remain dry. Sam followed suit and gasped happily when he slid into the hot, swirling water.

Once in the hot tub, the rising steam kept warm whatever body parts weren't submerged and Sam nearly groaned, slumping back against the side. "Okay, this is a great idea."

Blaine grinned. "I like watching the snow fall out here. It's peaceful."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, grabbing his hand of the water and lacing their fingers together.

It was nice and they sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company, but eventually Blaine stirred. "Hey, have you heard from any colleges yet?"

Sam nodded and smiled a bit. "OSU, Berkeley and Pratt. They all offered scholarships, but I don't really want to go to OSU."

"Berkeley?" Blaine had applied, and been accepted, to Berkeley and NYU in case NYADA didn't work out. "That's incredible! Where's Pratt? California, too?"

He could picture Sam as a California boy, with his blond hair and easy smile.

"Brooklyn. I really like the sound of their program."

Unable to really voice what he felt now that there was a chance they would end up in the same city, Blaine simply turned and the water and climbed smoothly onto Sam's lap, pressing along, sweet kiss to his lips. Clearly understanding, Sam smiled against his mouth, water soft hands coming up to slip along Blaine's back.

Despite what they had done the previous night, this is the first time they'd been so exposed during an intimate moment. The thin, water soaked cotton of their respective underwear was the only barrier between their bodies and it wasn't doing much to hide either of their reactions to the kisses or proximity.

Slowly, deliberately, Blaine rolled his hips, dragging his cock along Sam's and tearing a whine from the blonde. One of Sam's palms fell to squeeze at Blaine's ass encouragingly.

Glancing down between their bodies, Blaine saw the flushed tip of Sam's cock poking out of the waistband of his boxers. It looked so tempting that he reached down and swirled a finger around the head, causing Sam's whole body to jerk.

"Oh," he gasped, eyes wide and surprised. "Okay, yeah, nice."

With that permission, Blaine grew bolder, palming Sam's length through his shorts and earning more of those sweet little gasps. He was so focused on what he was doing, that he failed to fully notice what Sam was doing until long fingers squeezed his cock, dragging the fabric of his boxer briefs against sensitive skin.

"Sam!" he yelped, eyes closing and had falling forward as sensations washed over him. Sam's neck was there, so close and Blaine surged forward, sucking the pale skin into his mouth and biting on the tendon.

Sam bucked under him, hand moving faster as he grunted, "Don't stop."

Unsure whether he meant the hand job or the biting, Blaine continued with both and shortly they were both crying out, cuming under each other's hands.

Wrung out, Blaine slumped against Sam, moving with each rise and fall of the taller boy's chest.

"Dude, how do we clean the tub?" Sam eventually murmured and Blaine stirred, having been drowning in a happy, post orgasmic haze.

"Huh?"

Sam wriggled a little under him. "We just came in here!"

"Oh." Blaine sat back and let a hand swirled through the frothy water. "Don't worry. Between the chlorine and the filter it will be fine."

Clearly relieved that they wouldn't have to clean out the hot tub, Sam smiled and held up a hand. "I'm getting pruney."

They both were, so the scrambled from the tub and into the warmth of the house as quickly as possible. As they toweled off, Blaine closed the hot tub lid and shelter wall before they took very brief showers, just to rinse the chlorine (and possible body fluids) off.

Relaxed and warm in pajama pants and T-shirts, they flopped onto the couch to watch X-Men: First Class. Despite its divergence from comic canon, Blaine loved the movie, especially it's portrayal of the relationship between Charles and Erik.

During the scene where Erik was kicking Nazi ass in a bar in Argentina, Sam flopped around on the couch, squirming and settling his head on Blaine's thigh. It was a welcome weight and Blaine let his fingers card through his soft, blonde hair, scratching lightly on his scalp.

Sam sighed and leaned into his touch and Blaine smiled. This is a pretty damn amazing way to spend a snowy weekend. Content, he leaned back against the couch cushions to watch the movie.

He blinked and the next thing he knew, the BluRay menu was on the screen and he had a fleece throw draped over him. Sam's head was still (or should he say again, as he obviously moved at some point) on the side and he was reading a book, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What are you reading?" he murmured, causing Sam to look up at him with a smile.

"_Mother Night_," he informed Blaine. "It's confusing."

"It's Vonnegut," Blaine replied. "He's always confusing. What time is it?"

"Almost five."

That would explain why he was hungry. Big breakfast or not, they had skipped lunch and he was a teenage boy. His stomach did not appreciate missing meals. "Time to eat," he said, squirming out of the warmth of the fleece cocoon with a sigh.

When they sat down at the table, Blaine discovered that the beef stew was even better on day two and said as much. Sam just nodded. "The vegetables of all absorbed the flavor of the beef broth."

Dinner was followed by a phone call from Brittany, who wanted to arrange a glee club sledding day when the roads were cleared. She and her brother had walked to a hill by her house earlier and, despite losing him in the snow for a while, they had fun. Both Blaine and Sam agreed that it sounded like a good time, which drilled her and she wished them a cheerful goodbye.

"Good night, guys," she chirped happily. "Have fun and remember, lube is your friend, Sam!"

On that note, she hung up and Blaine chuckled. "Good to know she's looking out for you."

Sam's face was pink. "Yeah," he mumbled and Blaine just knew there was a story there, so he raised a brow and waited for Sam to continue. Finally, still very red, he said, "She has…toys."

"Toys," Blaine said, gathering from the context that he meant sex toys. "Toys that require lube?"

He nodded, then let out a huff. "Yes. Those four days when we thought we were married, she showed me a lot of stuff. Some of it cool, some a bit scary, but hey…End of the world…."

A part of Blaine wanted to ask if Sam had used the toys on Britt or the other way around, but that seemed a bit intrusive. Plus, Sam looked ready to spontaneously combust, so Blaine simply leaned over and kissed his burning cheek.

Thanks to their earlier naps, they were both wide awake and decided to marathon both Iron Man movies and Captain America. Gathering the BluRays, snacks and drinks, they hunkered down on Blaine's bed to watch the films. Having seen all the movies multiple times, they chatted throughout, analyzing different plot points and providing commentary.

They both agreed that Marvel could not have done a better job with their casting decisions, especially Robert Downey Jr.

It was undeniable that, if they ever chose to do so, Phil Coulson and Pepper Potts could probably take over the world.

When deciding which character they themselves were, Blaine happily claimed Tony will Sam was clearly Steve…a discussion which led to them picking a Marvel verse persona for each of their friends.

Puck was so Magneto, an antihero if ever there was one.

The last movie ended at nearly midnight and, sleepy despite earlier energy, they shuffled through their pre-bed routines, using the bathroom when brushing teeth. Again, Blaine took a few minutes longer than Sam and, when he emerged, Sam was already laying in bed, shirtless and tired eyed.

He looked warm and lovely and Blaine was quick to ditch his own shirt before crawling into bed and talking himself into Sam's side. Their legs tangled under the blankets and Sam wrapped an arm around Blaine, who placed a hand on his chest, feeling the steady thump of his heart.

When he tilted his face up for a kiss Sam was quick to oblige, both eager and minty fresh. Neither of them were inclined to take things beyond kissing though and eventually Blaine settled against Sam's shoulder, drifting to sleep while listening to the soft huffs of Sam's breathing.

* * *

Comments? Thay encourage me to write faster :)


	4. Sexy Sunday

The first sight that greeted Blaine when he woke was the column of Sam's throat. With his cheek pressed to the taller boy's shoulder, he had an up close and personal view of the very vivid bruise he'd bitten into winter white skin the day before.

His breath caught. There was a very visceral response to the idea that he had left a mark on Sam during a moment of passion, an easily identifiable mark that would not be easy to hide.

Sam wasn't really a turtleneck or scarf kind of guy.

Raising a hand, Blaine brushed a finger over the mark and received a grumbled, "Don't."

"Does it hurt?" he asked, feeling a surge of guilt, as he surely didn't want cause Sam any pain.

"Only when you poke it."

That was a relief. Eyeing the bruise again, he kissed Sam's shoulder and murmured, "Sorry for indulging my inner caveman."

Sam chuckled. "I didn't say reminded the hickey. 'S hot."

"Really?" Blaine replied, smiling and tilting his face up to look at Sam. "Cuz it will still be there when we go back to school. Everyone will see…."

"Dude, I did kinda date Santana. Compared to her methods, this is subtly staking a claim."

Knowing Santana, Blaine new that was more than likely true.

After healthy breakfast of oatmeal and fresh fruit (Sam was getting twitchy after too many heavy meals), Blaine let him down to the basement to where their small home gym was located. It wasn't much, just a treadmill, heavy bag, some weights, a chin up bar and a few floor pads, but Sam was clearly thrilled by it.

Deciding to get in a workout himself, Blaine worked the heavy bag while Sam ran through exercise after exercise with a single-minded determination. The blonde was soon red-faced and sweaty, breath coming in short puffs as he worked.

It was a rather distracting sight.

The sight Blaine allowed himself to enjoy once he finished his own exercise and cool down. Sam kept going, showing off a little and doing a series of clapping push-ups before rolling onto his back for long series of ab exercises, some general and some designed to target specific muscles.

The pelvic thrusts were particularly interesting and Blaine was smiling to himself by the time Sam collapsed into a panting, sweaty sprawl on the floor.

After several harsh breaths, Sam said, "I really needed that. All the food was catching up with me."

"If it was, I couldn't see it," Blaine assured him, dropping down to sit by Sam's hip. "But then, I like you for more than your gorgeous body."

Sam smiled. "It doesn't hurt though," he replied, tugging up his shirt to reveal the taut, glistening expanse of his abs.

Looking down at the bared skin, Blaine placed a hand on Sam's smooth belly and stroked gently. "You are beautiful," he murmured. "Outside and in."

At times Sam's odd, come and go self-confidence issues could be confusing, but Blaine decided a steady stream of reassurance couldn't hurt.

Currently, Sam was gazing up at him with big eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Leaning down, Blaine kissed him softly, using both hands to cradle Sam's face. Their foreheads met as the kiss broke, breath mixing and eyelashes mingling.

Quietly, shyly, as though he was afraid to shatter the delicate atmosphere that had set in the room, Sam asked, "Would you…want to take a shower with me?"

"Yes." It was a very simple reply, but really the only one appropriate.

Together, they made their way up to Blaine's bathroom, fingers tangled the entire time.

Two years ago, Blaine had come home from winter break to discover that his mother had all the bath rooms in the house remodeled. After his initial surprise had worn off, he'd been delighted.

His bathroom was awesome.

Aside from the basics of the toilet and sink (not so basic, a lovely, tiled counter and wood cabinet), there was a soaking tub and separate shower, which had a dozen sprays and a nicely sized bench built into the back wall.

Plenty of room for two people.

Sweaty clothes were shed, but both boys hesitated at their underwear. That last barrier had yet to be fully removed during any of their encounters and it felt like a big step.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine hooked his thumbs into the elastic waist of his black briefs and shoved them down to where gravity could take over. Eyes on Sam, he kicked his feet free and then stepped back into the shower, turning on the taps and letting the sprays warm.

For a moment, Sam just watched him, eyes bright and Blaine wondered if perhaps he was having second thoughts. But that idea was quickly squashed when Sam shucked his own boxers and stepped into the shower, closing the door to trap some of the steam with them.

Blaine had seen Sam wet before, at the school pool, occasionally in the locker room and yesterday, in the hot tub, but none of those instances compared to this.

The various sprays of water hit him, running down his body, forming little streams between defined muscles. Random, dewey droplets clung to skin, some lingering and others slipping to join the rest of the waters inevitable southward slide.

Reaching up, Blaine cupped Sam's face, thumbs brushing over damp skin and making Sam sigh happily, the blonde's hands settling on Blaine's hips as their brows met.

"Blaine."

His name was a faint murmur and he let his thumb swipe across full lips before tilting Sam's head slightly and sealing their mouths together. It started slow and hesitant in deference to the newness of what they were doing, Sam's lips of Bosch, perfect tease.

It was sweet, innocent and intimate at the same time and only made Blaine want more. Slowly, the heady feeling of getting lost in the kiss grew and Sam moaned, drawing Blaine closer as they finally deepened the contact.

Sam caught Blaine's lower lip between his teeth, nipping gently, which caused Blaine to groan and encouraged him to press forward, licking into Sam's mouth. It was hot and a little sloppy, all tongues and teeth and slide of wet skin on wet skin.

A shocked gasp spilled from Blaine's lips when Sam wrapped one of his hands fully around Blaine's cock, pumping slowly. Unable to form words for a moment, he clung to Sam's shoulders and lost himself in the sensations.

"Is this good?" Sam asked, breath hot against Blaine's ear as he sucked at the soft skin behind it. "Tell me what you want."

Sam's words, an echo of that first dream, sent a shock through Blaine's system and he let out a keening whine, struggling to control his body's responses. "Could you…" he gasped, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "Both of us…in your hand…."

His request was obviously clear enough, as Sam shifted, lining his own cock up side Blaine's before giving them both a tug.

Awkwardly, they thrust together into Sam's hand, finding a fast, stuttering rhythm as they kissed. It was messy and perfect and Blaine came first, spilling over Sam's fist moments before Sam followed suit.

Weak kneed, they stumbled over to the shower bench, sinking against the cool tile and leaning against each other, not willing to part just yet.

After few minutes to rally himself, Blaine murmured, "We should probably wash up."

"Okay," Sam replied, but didn't move from where his nose was pressed against Blaine's temple.

It took a while longer for them to urge their limbs back into action, but soon enough the air was filled with the scent of eucalyptus body wash and shampoo. Blaine smiled indulgently when Sam worked a palm-full of shampoo into his hair, fingers carding through curls and washing away gel. He contented himself with rubbing body wash vigorously over any part of Sam he could reach in watching the bubbles slide down his body.

Cleaning up to quite a while, as they were both rather distracted by each other (and by more kissing), but eventually they were both scrubbed pink, rinsed free of soap…and fully aroused again.

A perfunctory attempt to dry off was made before they tripped back out into Blaine's room and fell onto the bed in an eager tangle of limbs.

Blaine moaned into Sam's mouth, the feeling of being pinned beneath the larger boy making him grin, both different and familiar than how it had been in his dream.

Sam wasn't as much of a tease as Dream!Sam had been, steadily working his way down Blaine's body without prompting. Wanting to see exactly what he had planned (and hoping he knew), Blaine refrained from commenting, simply murmuring praise and encouragement.

With even strokes and a tight circle of fingers, Sam took Blaine's cock in hand, then swiped his tongue from the base to the tip, swirling around the head and lapping up the pre-cum that had formed there.

Blaine whimpered when he took the head into his mouth, tongue still working as he slowly began to bob, hollowing of his cheeks and creating a lovely suction. Enthusiasm made up for in experience and Sam was pretty good about not using his teeth, so Blaine let himself get lost in sensation, smiling as his fingers found purchase in Sam's soft, blonde hair.

When he felt himself getting close to the edge, Blaine pulled on Sam's hair hard enough to convince him to back off. Panting, Blaine managed to gasp, "Didn't want to cum in your mouth."

Licking already wet, red lips, Sam nodded and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Blaine's belly, then crawled up to catch Blaine in a deep, searing kiss. He could taste hints of himself on Sam's tongue and that was just a revelation.

Their bodies arched into each other and it was almost too good. With a frustrated exclamation, Sam pulled away, eyes wide and dark with lust. "Lube?" he panted unevenly and Blaine shuddered happily.

Nodding, he flailed, trying to reach the bedside table and failing. With a hard kiss, Sam rolled off of him so he could move and Blaine lunged for the drawer, finding the condoms and lube with slightly shaky hands. "Do you want me to get myself ready or do you want to…."

Sam was still gazing at him, flushed and beautiful, stretched out on Blaine's dark bedcovers. His teeth sank into his lush bottom lip, worrying it in before he murmured, "I want you to make love to me."

Later, Blaine would be glad he hadn't yet managed to get the cap off of the lube before Sam said that, because he fumbled with it, dropping it onto the bed in surprise. Sam's request caught him completely off guard, as Blaine had assumed he want to top, at least initially. Kurt had preferred that and Blaine was agreeable either way so he hadn't pushed… And Eli had just assumed….

"Is that okay?"

Apparently, he'd sat there, blinking and staring for too long and Sam was peering at him nervously. "Yeah, yeah, of course," he said in a rush. "I just thought you'd want to…."

"I do!" Sam interrupted, a new redness flooding his face. "Next time, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine replied, letting a hand run down the long line of Sam's back. "It might be a bit uncomfortable the first time."

"I'm good. Really. Brittany's toys."

Well, that answered that question. Grabbing a pillow, he pushed it to Sam before gathering up the lube again. "Put that on your hips."

Sam complied without complaint, watching over his shoulder as Blaine crawled over to settle between his spread knees. Gently, Blaine stroked one of Sam's thighs, a motion to center and sooth them both as he gazed at Sam, at miles of smooth skin and shifting muscles, at the dimples of Venus at the base of his spine, and his perfect, rounded little ass….

Impulsively, Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to one of those pert cheeks, following the gentle affection with a playful nip. Sam gave a little yelp of surprise, but didn't protest, merely spread his thighs a bit more.

When Blaine let his thumb brushed against Sam's entrance, the tall boy's breathing stuttered and an anticipatory shiver rolled down his spine. His reaction may Blaine feel like his skin was suddenly too tight and he acted with more purpose, gripping Sam's cheeks and dragging the flat of his tongue over the puckered hole before him.

Sam's back bowed, his head and shoulders rising up as he gasped, "Oh God, Blaine!"

With a smile, Blaine applied himself, licking over and over around Sam's hole, again and again, watching as the muscles in Sam's thighs jumped and twitched. Once the little ring of muscle with shiny with saliva, he pressed his tongue forward, licking in a bit and earning a choked cry.

By the time Blaine pushed a lube finger into Sam, the blonde was moaning steadily, twitching and writhing. He gasped and sighed like the intrusion was relief and Blaine soon added a second finger working the digits in and out and stretching the tight muscles, occasionally scraping over Sam's prostate, an action that dragged sobs of pleasure from him.

Blaine had to grip the base of his own cock by the time he got a third finger worked into the velvety, clenching heat of Sam's body, unable to fight back his own moans. "Sam…you have no idea how incredibly hot you are… I'm almost done, just looking at you, watching you…."

"Not yet!" Sam demanded, looking back at him with lust dazed eyes. "That's enough. I'm good. Please!"

Withdrawing his hand from Sam caused the taller boy to whimper, but Blaine focused on carefully and quickly rolling on a condom then slicking himself with a generous amount of lube. Determined not to hurt Sam, Blaine drizzled some more of the slick onto Sam's hole before shuffling forward on his knees, lining himself up and pushing in. Even stretched, Sam's body was a tight squeeze around him and Blaine moaned, thrusting shallowly as Sam began babbling encouragement.

"Good… Blaine, oh!... More…."

Cursing the fact that, in this position, he wasn't tall enough to stretch up and kiss Sam over his shoulder, Blaine ran a trembling hand up his flank as his hips finally landed, snug against the curve of Sam's ass, as deep as he could go. The clutch of Sam's body around him was amazing, warm and intense and Blaine made a few tiny thrusts to get accustomed to the sensation.

He mouthed at Sam's shoulder blade before withdrawing and pushing home again, harder than before and dragging over the little bundle of nerves inside Sam. The action drew blissed out moans from them both, so Blaine saw no reason not to repeat it.

Sam soon began to push against him, picking up on Blaine's rhythm and helping keep the good pace. He moaned wordlessly when Blaine reached under him and got a hand around his cock, clearly torn as to whether he wanted to push into Blaine's fist or fuck himself back onto Blaine's cock.

They were too far gone for to last very long, movement soon growing frantic, but Blaine was still startled when Sam shouted, his orgasm tearing out of him as his body clenched down around Blaine almost painfully.

Muffling his own shout against Sam's back, Blaine hitched his hips forward a few more times before reaching his own climax. His mind went blank for an indeterminate amount of time and he let himself sprawl atop Sam who was similarly out of it.

Eventually, Blaine rallied enough to pull himself out of Sam and deal with the condom, returning from the bathroom with a warm cloth to wipe them both down with. The pillow Sam had been lying on was tossed aside and they curled against each other, sweat covered skin rapidly cooling.

One of Sam's hands smoothed along Blaine's ribs and then grabbed his hip, tugging him closer. Getting a tired arm around Sam's shoulders, Blaine snuggled in and stole a kiss. "We need another shower."

"Nap first," Sam replied, snagging a blanket to drape over their bodies and Blaine couldn't see any reason why that wasn't an awesome idea.

A ringing startled Blaine awake sometime later and he blinked in confusion. It wasn't his alarm clock or ring tone….

"Is mine," Sam mumbled, stretching a long arm and snagging his phone from the bedside table. He blinked at it, then answered, "Hi, Mom."

Mom.

Well, that banished any lingering drowsiness and Blaine wished he'd taken a moment to pull on pants before falling asleep. Even if there was no way Sam's mom could know that they had had sex, it was just wrong to lie there naked with a naked Sam while he spoke to his mom.

"Yeah, it's still snowing… No, I'm at Blaine's… No, just us... Mom!... Yes, okay! Totally safe…."

All right, so Sam's mother didn't know they had sex. Awkward.

"Yeah...Hi, Dad… Dad!... Yes, plenty… Why?... Okay…." He hit a button on the phone and said, "Say hello to my folks, Blaine."

At least it wasn't FaceTime.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," he said weakly. "I'm Blaine."

"Hello, sweetheart," Sam's mother applied. "Feel free to call me Mary."

"And I'm Dwight. You gonna break our boy's heart?"

"Dad!" Sam practically howled in indignation and Blaine patted his side reassuringly.

"That's the last thing I'd ever want to do, sir," he answered honestly, which earned him a big smile from Sam.

"All right then," Dwight said, sounding approving. "Now, does Sam looked embarrassed?"

"Uh…yes," Blaine replied, deciding honesty was the best policy and both of Sam's parents laughed.

"Oh good," Mary murmured. "Then we've done our job as parents."

"All too well," Sam sighed, slumping deeper into the pillows.

"You are okay, right? The news said your part of Ohio has been it terribly hard by this storm."

"There's more than 3 feet of snow outside," Sam told them and Blaine cringed.

"More than half my height in one storm that hasn't ended yet. Lovely. When I was a kid, Cooper would toss me off the back porch when we got storms like this. It was too deep and I couldn't move until the Nanny came and dug me out." He pouted, which got Sam to snuggle him and Mary made a clucking sound.

"Who's Cooper?"

"My older brother."

"Hmph," Dwight grumbled. "That doesn't sound like a very brotherly action."

It was nice that he sounded put out on Blaine's behalf. "Cooper's an actor. He's always been very dramatic."

There was a pause before Mary asked, "Is he your only sibling?"

"It's just us and our parents."

"Sam said your parents aren't home," Dwight mentioned, not sounding accusatory, just curious. "Business trip?"

Blaine shrugged and leaned on Sam's shoulder. "Possibly. I think they're in Europe. Mom prefers Manila in the summer."

"They travel a lot?" Mary asked gently and she sounded sad.

"Yes," Blaine agreed, then hurried to add, "They check up on me, of course. I saw my father for a couple of days a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago," Dwight muttered, then cleared his throat. "Do you have Easter plans?"

Blinking, Blaine realized he had no idea when Easter was this year, but he never did anything on that particular holiday. "I can't say that I do."

"Wonderful," Mary chirped. "Sam, you bring Blaine here with you."

"Yes, mom," Sam replied easily. "We actually talked about coming for a visit when the weather turns warmer."

"Good boy," she praised, then, with a restrained laugh in her voice, she continued, "We won't bother you to anymore. Just wanted to make sure you were okay, Sam. Love you!"

"Love you, Mom," Sam said with a smile. "You too, Dad."

"Love ya, kid," Dwight responded. "Nice to speak with you, Blaine. Look forward to meeting you in person soon."

"Likewise, Sir," Blaine replied politely and, with another quick round of goodbyes, Sam hung up.

Shoving the phone back onto the nightstand, Sam wrapped himself around Blaine and said, "So, those are my folks."

"They seem really nice," Blaine replied, snuggling into Sam, enjoying the feel of his skin.

"They are," Sam agreed and Blaine could hear the love he had for his family in his voice. It was nice. "We should probably get up. It's a little after one."

"Our sleep patterns are going to be completely thrown off," Blaine agreed with a sigh, sitting up and contemplating his skin. Though he'd wiped down the important bits before falling asleep, the sweat from their post-shower sex had dried on his skin. He hated that itchy feeling. "Shower?"

Sam grinned and climbed to his feet, gloriously naked and unselfconscious. He extended a hand to Blaine, who accepted it and allowed himself to be drawn into the bath room. Once under the spray, they kissed, soapy hands roaming, far more interested in the feel of slick skin than actually getting clean.

With a grin, Blaine pushed at Sam until he sat on the bench then redirected the sprays so they didn't hit him directly. Sam skin was pink with arousal and steam, flushed cock standing up from a small thatch of golden brown hair, darker than his little happy trail.

Planting his hands on Sam's thighs, Blaine lowered himself to his knees, looking up at Sam through his eyelashes. His intent was clear, as was the anticipation on Sam's face and Blaine enjoyed the gasp that resulted from drawing a single finger along the line of his dick.

With a firm hand, he took a hold of Sam and pressed a soft kiss to the side of the shaft, right at the tiny circumcision scar. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a very pretty cock?"

Sam shook his head, eyes fluttering closed and mouth falling open one Blaine flicked his tongue over the head, swirling around the tip and pressing into the slit. A hand landed on Blaine's head, gripping his curls but not pushing, fingers tightening when Blaine wrapped his lips around the pretty, flushed cock before him.

"Blaine!" Sam gasped, making high, sweet little noises as Blaine slowly mouthed the first 2 inches of Sam's cock, bobbing in a counter rhythm to his hand. The muscles of Sam's thighs were twitching, flexing and relaxing nearly in time and, with his free hand, Blaine rubbed his leg soothingly.

He choked a bit when Sam's hips hitched forward unexpectedly and he drew back to let out a cough. "Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to," Sam babbled, loosening his grip on Blaine's hair to stroke his cheek.

"It's okay," Blaine assured him, kissing his belly softly. "I just wasn't expecting it. You can move a bit, I don't mind."

Sam still looked overly worried. "I don't want to hurt you…Oh shit!"

Deciding the best way to end this particular part of the conversation was to just get back to the task at hand, Blaine relaxed his throat and lunged forward, swallowing Sam to the root in one go. That seemed to cut off all of Sam's higher thought processes and he simply moaned as Blaine hummed around him and pulled back a bit before swallowing again.

Beyond the ability to speak, Sam was gasping and moaning, body moving uncontrollably. Seeing him lose himself in sensation was both erotic and empowering and Blaine reached down to grasp his own straining cock, desperate for some sort of friction.

"Gonna, gonna, huhhhh," Sam groaned, making a few uncoordinated tugs on Blaine's hair to indicate he was about to cum. Instead of pulling away, Blaine simply clutched at Sam's hips and swallowed when he felt the cock pulse in his throat. Sam gasped through his release, twitching with tiny aftershocks as Blaine continued to suck on his softening member.

Rallying, Sam finally managed to convince his hands to follow his brain's commands as he grabbed Blaine's shoulders, hauling him up to straddle his lap and place sloppy kisses along Blaine's jaw before licking into his mouth, obviously not put off by the lingering taste of his own cum.

Happily sighing into the kiss, Blaine hitched his hips forward, pressing his own aching cock Sam's abs and thrusting. Big hands grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, a blunt fingertip brushing over his hole….

Blaine came with a short cry, rutting against Sam's hard belly, cum shooting up to paint streaks across the blonde's muscular abs and chest.

Panting and shuddering, Blaine gazed down at the sight Sam made, flushed face, kiss swollen lips and cum decorating his chest…It was both very hot and very amusing. "You look like something out of high-end gay porn," he blurted, grinning in a way he knew probably looked foolish and leaning in for another kiss.

Sam returned the affection and rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I don't look cheap."

"No," Blaine assured him, then climbed unsteadily to his feet and stepped back of the shower, letting the water run over his body, rinsing again.

After a moment, he realized Sam hadn't moved, was just sitting there, watching him with a small smile on his face. "What?"

"I just…," Sam began, then shrugged. "You're really beautiful."

Blaine felt himself smile with simple pleasure at the complement. "Really? Because I think you're the one who's beautiful."

Smiling in return, Sam joined him and Blaine rinsed his chest, leaning in and pressing a kiss over Sam's heart. They stood there, caught in a loose embrace, until they decided it was time for lunch and reluctantly turned off the water.

"We should probably do some laundry," Blaine commented, stepping into a pair of white boxer briefs before opting for a pair of soft khakis. He wanted to were real clothes, not just pajamas, so he grabbed a white wife beater and Henley before turning to look at Sam. "I think we've gone through at least a load worth since Friday."

"Sure," Sam agreed easily, his green plaid boxers visible as he had yet to button or fully zip his jeans before squirming into a blue T-shirt with a Captain America shield emblazoned on the front. It had the soft, well-worn look of a much loved article of clothing and had clearly been purchased when Sam had been a bit more wiry.

He'd gotten bulkier since the fall, Blaine realized, cocking his head to the side. Sam's chest and shoulders were broader than when he had playfully posed while Blaine had been dressing him for the class elections. His biceps were bigger and his midsection, still perfect and slim, was packed with a thicker layer of muscle.

Somewhere in the past few months Sam had gone from being a ridiculously fit boy to a ridiculously fit man.

It was in flashes like that when Blaine remembered adulthood and the real world were encroaching all too rapidly. In a few months, high school would be over in the be headed off to college….

"You're really going to Pratt?" he asked, speaking before his brain to mouth filter could engage. "New York. Either NYADA or NYU, I'm going and I just want…." _Oh God, how clingy did he sound_?, Blaine groaned internally as Sam stared at him. _Jesus, our first date was four days ago! Chill the fuck out!_ "Sorry! I probably sound crazy…."

"I get it," Sam replied softly. "This, you and me, is good. You wanted to keep being good and our lives are about to change in a huge way…. I'm going to New York. We'll both be there."

Heaving a breath of relief, Blaine said, "Sorry for going crazy there for a minute."

Sam grinned. "Dude, I'm like a pro at jumping over stages and relationships. I know it's good to go slow, but then Blam! Promise ring or fake married. So, you thinking about us still being together New York isn't gonna scare me. If anything, it's a relief, cuz I'm not the only one who wants us to work."

Brief freak out about future over (at least for the moment), Blaine finished dressing and they wandered down to the kitchen, stopping along the way together closed the guest bathroom and parlor. While Sam poked around the fridge, promising to make something good for their late lunch, Blaine set about sorting the laundry and dumping a load into the washer.

By the time he finished getting the laundry started, he found that Sam had cut part of a loaf of French bread in half, laid tomato slices on it and sprinkled shredded cheese on top before sliding it into the convection oven.

As Blaine hoisted himself up to sit on the counter, the phone in his pocket buzzed. Pulling it out, he peered at it and said, "No school tomorrow. We probably won't be going back until the Governor lifts the state of emergency."

Wandering over, Sam asked, "Do you think teachers like snow days as much as we do?"

"Probably," Blaine said, smiling and hooking his ankles behind Sam's thighs to pull him closer. "Most of the faculty at McKinley seemed actively dislike their jobs…and all their students."

Sam chuckled. "Ms. P likes us…though I did once see her try to spray Puck with Lysol."

"Knowing her, she did it because she cares," Blaine mused with a smile. "Who knows where Puck has been?"

"I don't want to know," Sam cheerfully agreed. "But he's always willing to share the details."

Wrinkling his nose, Blaine frowned. "Yeah, it was nice to be included in guy talk, but dear Lord, I did not need to know some of the things he felt inclined to share."

"None of us wanted to hear about that stuff," Sam said breezily. "First time he over shared, I just remember thinking "Oh God, why would anyone do that?' and then I realized I had math class with the woman's daughter and couldn't look her in the eye from months."

Blaine laughed and put his arms around Sam's neck. "Poor baby."

When Sam pouted playfully, Blaine leaned forward and caught his lower lip with his teeth, tugging gently before soothing the slight sting with a kiss. Sam responded eagerly and they enjoyed a brief countertop make out until the oven timer rang.

The makeshift pizza was quite tasty and, as they ate, Blaine commented, "I think I'm going to practice for a while after lunch. We haven't sung in days!"

"Wish I brought my guitar," Sam replied. "But I'll still sting with you."

Grinning, Blaine said, "Great… We have a guitar actually. Cooper went through a phase where he wanted to be a rockstar. It's in the music room. You'll probably have to tune it."

The guitar was badly out of tune, something Sam seemed to take as a personal affront. Blaine thought it was adorable as he talked to the instrument, apologizing for the neglect.

Seating himself at the piano, Blaine ran through a few songs he'd been working on, _I Will Follow You Into the Dark_ by Death Cab for Cutie, _Vulnerable_ by Secondhand Serenade and _Fallin For You_ by Colbie Callait. Sam provided some backup vocals and picked the tunes out on the guitar after he learned some of the chords.

He had a very good ear, learning quickly without a glance at the sheet music, Blaine noted. "Do you learn all you music by ear?" he asked as he finished up, turning on the piano bench to face him.

"Most of it," Sam replied with a shrug. "I can actually read music pretty well, but it's just easier not to."

"Impressive," Blaine told him. "Most musicians would kill for that ability. Have you been working on anything?"

Sam nodded in the chords he been idly strumming shifted into something with a country rock sound. It wasn't Blaine's preferred genre, but Sam sang _Help Somebody_ by Van Zant well, throwing himself into the music as he always did.

"Well," Blaine commented as they finished up. "I feel like we've been productive now."

Grinning, Sam snorted. "I'd say we've been very productive this weekend."

With a laugh, Blaine asked, "Is that a double entendre, Sunshine?"

The nickname slipped out, but it was appropriate for Sam.

One of Sam's brows shot toward his hairline. "Who are you, Brian Kinney?"

Blaine blinked. "You've seen _Queer as Folk_?"

Sam snorted. "Dude, I lived with Kurt most of last year. Whenever he was mad at Finn about something, he pop in a DVD and watch them squirm until he finally ran away. It was kind of funny."

It was extremely easy to picture the situation Sam described in Blaine smiled. "Not even the girl on girl parts could keep his interest?"

"Nope. He probably would've preferred _The L Word_. Santana and I watched that when we dated."

"Hmmm, and you didn't find that at all strange?" Blaine mused, letting his fingers catch with Sam's as they walked to the den and peered into the cabinet were Blaine kept his movies. "Batman tonight?"

"Sounds good and no, I didn't. I was 15, heartbroken, terrified of Santana herself, but she was willing to make out with me so I wasn't questioning anything. It just seemed safer that way," Sam responded as Blaine popped Batman Begins into the player.

They spent most of the first movie necking on the couch, but got caught up in _The Dark Knight_, both of them saddened knowing that Heath ledger, so awesome as the Joker, hadn't lived to receive the praise he deserved. The Dark Knight Rises, newer and thus not as often viewed, also got more attention, though Sam didn't refrain from doing his Bane impression whenever the impulse struck.

As the credits rolled, Blaine murmured, "Do you think maybe we'll get a Nightwing movie? Picking up in the 'verse Nolan created?"

"That would be awesome, Sam replied drowsily, his cheek tucked against Blaine's shoulder as they lay on the couch. Between movies one and two they had a light dinner, then snacked on toffee popcorn for the rest of the night, so they were both full and sleepy.

Bed was an unspoken agreement.

Blaine emerged from the bathroom to see Sam curled up under the covers, quiet but eyes still slightly open. For a moment, Blaine was struck by a wave of melancholy, knowing that once the snow cleared Sam would go back to the Hudson-Hummel house and not be around to sleep beside him every night.

But that wasn't happening yet.

Quickly, Blaine slid beneath the blankets, smiling as Sam's arm snaked around him, drawing him in for a soft, lazy good night kiss.

TBC…..


	5. Tiny Epilogue

Title: Dreaming of You ~ Epilogue

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: G

Summary: Back to school after their weekend snowed in!

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

School resumed on Wednesday and Blaine noticed more than a few raised brows when he and Sam squeezed each other's hands by the lockers before class, but no one took any physical action.

A couple of the Cheerios even cooed over how cute they were.

That was unexpected, but he'd take it.

He could also take lunch time make out sessions in the costume shop, but that was another story…..


End file.
